Sleeping boyfriend
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: Sharing a bed with his boyfriend was so beautiful, yet he rarely could make use of it. (Ye Xiu/Zhou Zekai; ZhouYe)


Waking up in the middle of the night was nothing all too unusual for Zhou Zekai. So when he woke up, he didn't think too much and just went to the restroom. When he returned into their bedroom, he realized that something was off. Wasn't it a little bit too bright inside? He himself didn't care much, whether the shutter was down or not – he could sleep anyway –, however his boyfriend was a bit different, which was kind of surprising. Surprising because Ye Xiu never seemed to be a person that cared about anything. From what Zhou Zekai knew about his boyfriend, the other one had run away from home and had to take whatever he could as home – sleeping in darkness was not a given. However, since they dated each other, Ye Xiu wanted the shutter to be closed. He had never asked why, because everyone had they preferences. If someone would ask Zhou Zekai, what he preferred, he would probably answer that he liked the shutter to be up, so the moonlight could come in. It was kind of tragic that he and his boyfriend had different preferences here, but in the end, it didn't matter much to them or affected them. Usually Ye Xiu went to bed long after Zhou Zekai had fallen asleep, so it was also Ye Xiu, who closed the shutter. And on the next morning, when Zekai woke up, he couldn't care less, whether the shutter was up or down. When walking through the bedroom his eyes were normally more closed than open, hence he didn't see anything anyway.

It seemed like Ye Xiu had forgotten to close the shutter this time. Maybe he had been too tired to do it. He wasn't the youngest anymore and all-nighters took their toll. Sadly there was nothing Zhou Zekai could do against it. They both were adults and could do whatever they wanted. All he could do was remind Ye Xiu from time to time that going to bed early was also an option. The best way to get Ye Xiu to bed, was to tell him, that his boyfriend missed falling asleep with him at his side.  
However, such a trick wouldn't work all the time and also couldn't and shouldn't be used all the time. So, many nights Zhou Zekai had to fall asleep in their bed alone. Therefore, he cherished the time they went to bed together. It felt so warm, when he could hear his boyfriend's breath getting calmer and calmer, watching him falling asleep slowly. It was such a nice feeling to feel the warmth of the other's body against his skin. More than once they were holding hands when falling asleep. Zhou Zekai was the one, who demanded it. Unfortunately, Ye Xiu was not the romantic type and way to dense for anything romance-related, while Zhou Zekai was too shy to speak his mind all the time.

Due to their different sleeping schedule it was rare for him to see his boyfriend's sleeping face. Even when it was him, who woke up first in the morning, he barely had the time to appreciate Ye Xiu's sleeping figure. What a shame. The usually so shameless man with the faint smirk on his face, looked so harmless and peaceful in his sleep. Silently Zhou Zekai took his phone from the nightstand and made a picture. He would use it later to tease Ye Xiu a little bit – and maybe share it with Su Mucheng. Ye Xiu's biggest fan was and would always be Zhou Zekai.

After taking the picture and closing the shutter, Zhou Zekai went to bed again. Tenderly, he stroked a strand of hair out of Ye Xiu's face – twirled the black hair a bit. It felt so soft and it smelled nice. Since Ye Xiu was too lazy to buy his own shampoo or shower gel, Zhou Zekai always bought it, paying attention to how it smelled on Ye Xiu. What could he say, he was very satisfied with the results.  
With a smile he pulled his boyfriend into a hug – placing gently kisses on the other's forehead.  
What a beautiful night with his beautiful boyfriend. Maybe he should take the next day off, so they could stay in bed a little bit longer, hold hands a little bit longer, enjoy each other's company a little bit longer or go on a date – they hadn't been on a date in a long time.


End file.
